


Hark, Hear the Bells! ...Where Have They Gone?

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Art, Bells, Chickens, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The prompt was 'a chicken stealing a goose game bell'
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	1. This is the worst one I swear the others aren't as scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).



> I know you got a better one but in my defense I made these first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also idk how this happened actually like I don't think I could replicate it if I tried


	2. This one's not actually too bad except I couldn't remember what chickens look like




	3. 100% original content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that they are wearing a face covering like a responsible thief


End file.
